Angels and Demons (Qibli77)
This page belongs to Qibli77. No editing or stealing allowed! If you see a mistake and/or want to edit links or categories, please comment below. Note: this has absolutely nothing to do with NightStrike the Dragon's AU Angels and Demons. It's a completely separate idea. ---- So this is a fanfiction where the dead characters, ex. Burn, Blister, etc. talk about what's happening/has happened in the books! It will make more sense once you start reading. Note: all of this takes place after Darkness of Dragons. I might make Pantala ones but I'm not sure. Also, this was sort of based on this page on the Warriors Fanon Wiki, made by Mooneffects. 'A Note About Dragon Heaven & the Dragon Underworld' Dragons that go to dragon heaven are called angels, and dragons that go to the underworld are called demons (hence the name of this fanfic). 1= 'We Start This Thing with Blister and Scarlet Talking About the End of the War' (Blister and Scarlet are in a room together) Blister: *hisses* Honestly. That stupid object. That stupid SandWing. Those stupid dragonets. How could my perfect plan have gone wrong? All because of that STUPID SKYWING! Scarlet: Yeah, I KNOW! Peril should have stayed loyal to ME. Her QUEEN. But she deserted me for that STUPID SEAWING! (Gill enters.) Gill: Hey, hey, calm down ladies. I would like you not to insult my son. Scarlet: Well, TOO BAD, because I AM insulting him. Wait a minute, aren't you that SeaWing that that—that OTHER SEAWING killed? In MY ARENA? Gill: *sternly* Yes, I am the SeaWing you drove to insanity. And I FORGAVE HER, didn't I? Because I wasn't myself at the moment. Scarlet: Yeah, yeah, sure. Wait a minute— aren't you supposed to be in dragon heaven? HOW DID YOU GET HERE? Gill: Uh, Scarlet, dragon angels can travel to the dragon underworld. Did you not know that? Scarlet: *stiffly* I did not know that. Gill: ...maybe you need to touch up on your knowledge of death. Blister: Yeah. Maybe you do. Scarlet: Stop insulting me, FELLOW DEMON! Blister: I am NOT a demon! Scarlet: Yes, you ARE! Maybe YOU need to touch up on YOUR knowledge of death! Gill: *sarcastically* Yeah. Maybe you do. Blister: Shut UP! (Burn enters.) Burn: Hey, what'cha yelling about, dear sister? Blister: I'm not your dear sister! Burn: *condescendingly* Of course you aren't, dear. Blister: *grinds teeth* Well, maybe you need to shut up. Burn: Well, maybe I don't. *silence* Gill: Okay, that was maybe the worst comeback I have ever heard in the history of Pyrrhia. Burn: Maybe you need to shut up. Gill: Wow, you're really bad at comebacks, aren't you, Burn? Burn: *grinds teeth* Blister: Look who's doing it now... (Burn launches herself at Blister.) Gill: You guys know you can't hurt each other in the underworld...? Burn: Well, TOO BAD! Gill: Burn, you've earned a prize! Congratulations! (Burn stops attacking Blister and looks at Gill.) Burn: For what? Gill: For never in your entire life or death having a good comeback! (Burn launches herself at Gill. Gill dodges and Burn crashes to the floor.) Scarlet: Wow, you also have really bad aim. Burn: Well, that's not MY fault! Gill, Scarlet, and Blister: WORST COMEBACK YET! |-|2= 'Dune Proves He Has Better Comebacks Than Burn' (Asha and Crane are watching Clay frolicking with his siblings at JMA) Crane: *wistfully* I wish I could have met Clay, in real life, I mean. It's just not the same from up here. And he doesn't get to see me. Asha: *sighs* Yeah, me too. And I wish I could've been there with Kestrel and Webs and Dune. They... didn't exactly treat the dragonets the way I would have wanted. Crane: Mmmm. Asha: Oh right, you weren't dead then, so you didn't know. Crane: ...yeah. Kestrel: *pokes head suspiciously around corner* Are you guys talking about me? Asha: Ummm... no? Kestrel: Okay, so you are. Are you talking about those dragonets? Asha: No! Definitely not. Dune: *pokes his head out behind Kestrel* Yeah, you're definitely talking about them. Asha: N—no we're not. Kestrel: Yeah you are. Anyway, those dragonets were TERRIBLE. All they did was moan and complain about being stuck under the mountain all day! Dune: ...that was mostly Tsunami. Kestrel: No, it was all of them! *silence* Kestrel: ...yeah, it was mostly Tsunami. But anyway, the RainWing was the worst. Asha: Why? Kestrel: The absolute WORST, I tell you! Asha: Why? Kestrel: The most despicable, terrible, horrible, atrociously-behaved dragonet in the history of Pyrrhia! Asha: Why? Kestrel: Uhhh... *silence* Dune: Okay, I guess we have to admit, Glory wasn't really that bad. Kestrel: Yes she was! Asha: How do you know? *silence* Kestrel: STOP ASKING ME ANNOYING QUESTIONS THAT I CAN'T ANSWER! Dune: *chuckles* Kestrel: And you can shut up. Dune: Oh, I can, can I? (Gill appears out of nowhere) Gill: You guys have MUCH better comebacks than Burn. Dune: Wow. What a compliment. Gill: SEE???!!! Asha: *sizes Dune up* You're right. Dune is DEFINITELY deserving of the Best-Comeback-In-Life-Or-In-Death Award. Dune: Uh, what? Gill: *importantly* We call it the BCILOID award. It's pronounced BI-ci-loyd. It's easier to say than Best-Comeback-In-Life-Or-In-Death. Dune: *mock gasp* That's the most interesting thing I've ever heard in my entire life! Kestrel: Who's picking up habits from Glory now? Dune: *glares at Kestrel* I did not pick up habits from Glory, ahem! I'm sarcastic all by myself! Kestrel: *condescendingly* Of course you are, dear. Gill: Hey, stop acting like Burn! Kestrel: I'm not acting like Burn! *bares teeth at Gill* Gill: ...yes, you are. Kestrel: No, I'm not! Gill: You most definitely are. *grins at Kestrel* Kestrel: No, I'm not. Dune and Gill: Yes, you are. Dune and Gill: Jinx! *silence* (Blister slinks into room) Blister: I can just imagine if Blaze were here. She'd say something like, "Wait, what are we shipping Jambu and Lynx for?" Dune: Uh, is that supposed to be funny? Blister: *arches her neck and hisses* YES! Could you not TELL? Gill: Wait, Blister, how are you even here? (Blister's eyes widen. Suddenly, she disappears.) Gill: I guess she snuck in somehow, and then when I told her she wasn't supposed to be here she... got sent back to the underworld or something? Dune and Asha: Yeah, I guess so. Kestrel: Jambu x Lynx isn't really that good of a ship though. Dune: ... Asha: ... Dune and Asha: Yeah you're right. Dune and Asha: JYNX! Kestrel: With a Y! |-|3= 'Why Does Gill Keep Appearing In These Things?' (Carnelian and Viper are in a room together) Carnelian: *sighs* I didn't WANT to die, okay? Honestly, I wish I could've been a soldier. For Ruby. 'Cause I'm loyal to Ruby, not to whatever Scarlet traitors are still left out there. Viper: *growls* Same here. That stupid—stupid MORROWSEER, making us fight like that. I don't even care about the stupid prophecy anyway. Carnelian: ...you do know the war's over. Viper: ...oh right. Scarlet: *storms into room* DID I JUST HEAR YOU INSULTING ME?!?! Carnelian: Carnelian: Carnelian: Carnelian: ...that was ten minutes ago. Scarlet: No, I JUST HEARD YOU!!!! Carnelian: Carnelian: Viper: Carnelian: Gill: *appears out of nowhere* I'm pretty sure that was worse than Burn, and that's saying something. Scarlet: *hisses and launches herself at Gill* Gill: *sidesteps* You do know that Burn tried this already... Scarlet: SHUT UP I AM NOT BURN!!! Gill: Well you're sure acting like her. Viper: Wait, where are we even? In dragon heaven or the underworld? Gill: *scratches head* I'm not sure exactly. I think we're kind of in an in between place. Viper: Wait, does that mean I didn't go to heaven? WHAT???!! Gill: Maybe you should try being nicer to your fellow dragonets. Viper: *roars and launches herself at Gill* Gill: *sidesteps* Guys, this is NOT WORKING! Coughcough'BURN'coughcough'...'' '''Viper: Okay, I'll stop, because I will NOT be compared to Burn. *stops* Carnelian: Can I go to heaven if I promise not to be grumpy and argue all the time? Gill: Yeah, I think so. Ask Clearsight. Carnelian: Uhhh... how do I do that? She's not even here. Gill: *cups talons to mouth* Oooooohhhhh Cleeeeeaaaaarrrrrsight! Clearsight: *walks into room grumbling* Gill, didn't I tell you to stop calling me like Toodles on Mickey Mouse Clubhouse? It doesn't make for a good first impression. Gill: *innocently* Sorry. Clearsight: So what did you call me for anyway? Gill: This dragon over here *indicates Carnelian with dramatic claw gesture* would like to request a move of housing. Clearsight: Lemme guess, you want to go to heaven? Carnelian: Yeah. Clearsight: *rolls eyes* Do whatever you want. And Gill, next time you have a "request" from a dragon wanting to move, remember that I'M NOT THE BOSS OF DEAD DRAGONS. Okay? Gill: *humbly* Okay, Clearsight. Clearsight: Also, why do you keep showing up in every single one of these things? Gill: Honestly, I don't know. Carnelian: What 'things'? Clearsight: *waves talons around* These things! That we're talking in! And stuff! Carnelian: ...what? Clearsight: *claps talons to forehead* Nevermind. Viper: On a side note, do you ever do that and then poke yourself in the forehead? Carnelian: OMM YES! I do that ALL the time! Scarlet: ...what does OMM mean? Carnelian: *claps talons to forehead* It means oh my moons. It's a thing... and ow, that hurt. Viper: ...yeah I see your point. Clearsight: Anyway, I gotta go, but if you want to talk to me just write a note, okay? Byee! (Clearsight disappears into thin air) Scarlet: How are we supposed to write a note to her? Gill: Like this. *waves claw and makes ink and paper appear in midair* Scarlet: *eyes pop out of her head* How did you DO that? Gill: '''It's easy. All you have to do is wave your claw and think about what you want to happen. '''Scarlet: *grins evilly* Scarlet: *conjures image of Glory dying painfully over and over* Carnelian and Viper: *clap talons to foreheads* Carnelian and Viper: I should really stop doing that. Gill: JYNX! Kestrel: *appears out of nowhere* With a Y! Carnelian: Carnelian: Viper: Carnelian: Gill: Gill: '''This is not going to end this way. No. I refuse. It's not going to end with Kestrel saying 'With a Y.' It'll end with me saying something. '''Carnelian: No it won't! It'll end with me saying SOMETHING! THE END Viper: JK! It's not ending! I win!!! |-|4= 'Viper Wins' JK. That's not what it's called. 'Actual 4 - Old Peeps' Vigilance: *scoffs* Is that HONESTLY what we're going to be called? 'Old Peeps'? Okay, how about this? 'ACTUAL Actual 4 - Elderly Dragons' Thoughtful: *winces* That makes us sound like, well, ELDERLY DRAGONS. Umm... okay. 'THIS IS 4. OKAY? NOT ANY OF THE OTHERS. - Dragons that lived back in Darkstalker's time.' Whiteout: ...I guess that's okay, even though I would MUCH rather it be called Whiteout's time... Ok, fine, whatever! Just stop changing it! Whiteout: Okay. '*sighs* This is 4. Honestly. Whiteout agreed not to change it. - Dragons that lived back in WHITEOUT'S time.' Vigilance: But I'' didn't agree to change it! I want it to be called— '''Whiteout:' Nope. Vigilance: *topples over backwards as if pushed by invisible talons* Thoughtful: Bye-bye. Vigilance: *disappears* Gill: *eyes pop out of head* How did you guys DO that?!?! Are you animi or something? Whiteout: Is that the plural of animus now? Gill: Well, it sounds better than animuses. Thoughtful: *stares at Gill THOUGHTFULLY* Wait, when did you get here? Gill: *shrugs* I dunno. I just keep showing up for some reason. Vigilence: *growls* You're not supposed to be here! Go away! Whiteout: No, YOU go away. *pushes Vigilence out of the room* Gill: Niiiiiiice. Whiteout: Thank you. *bows* Gill: You are definitely BtB. Thoughtful: ...what does BtB mean? Gill: Better than Burn. At comebacks. And stuff. Whiteout: Grape. Gill: ...what? Whiteout: I meant great. I said grape. By accident. Though, who doesn't like grapes? Vigilance: I don't. Whiteout: YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE IN HERE! *shoves Vigilence out the door* Gill: I think you've earned a new Badge, the Life Skill badge. Thoughtful: ...is her life skill making sure Vigilence isn't in any rooms she's not supposed to be in? Gill: You are correct! *fake claps* Thoughtful: Also what are badges?This is weird, but after I published this I got a badge. Like a wiki one. Gill: ... Gill: They're... er... things you win. By doing stuffs. Thoughtful: ...you mean stuff? Gill: No, stuffs. I know it's weird. But it's stuffs. Thoughtful: ...ok. Whiteout: Congratulations! You earned the Use-Three-Dots-In-A-Sentence-Three-Times Badge! Gill: ... Thoughtful: ... Whiteout: We call it the UTDIASTT badge for short. It's pronounced ut-DI-uh-stuht. Gill: ... Thoughtful: ... Whiteout: Congratulations! You earned the Use-Three-Dots-In-A-Sentence-Seven-Times— Thoughtful: *interrupting* Er, how about we go play a game of scales-and-squares? Whiteout: *shrieks* YESSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!! I am QUEEN of scales-and-squares! QUEEN, I tell you! QUEEN OF ALL PYRRHIA! (Whiteout rushes out of the room, Thoughtful following.) Gill: ... Gill: ...well that got rid of her quick. Vigilance: *sidles into room* Yes. Exactly like I planned. Gill: Vigilance, you're not supposed to be in here. Vigilance: And you think THAT'S going to get rid of me? Gill: *firmly* Yes. (Vigilance disappears.) And Gill's done it again. |-|5= 'Some Random Dead Dragons Meet Up' (Whirlpool walks into a room) Whirlpool: *looks around* Hello? Whirlpool: *facetalons* I thought someone was actually going to BE here. It's called a Random Dead Dragon Meet Up, after all. (Preyhunter walks in) Preyhunter: Oh. Preyhunter: Hi. Preyhunter: ... Preyhunter: ...what's your name again? Gill: *appears randomly out of nowhere* And that, folks, is the whole point of this thing! Preyhunter: ...what thing? Gill: The Random Dead Dragon Meet Up thing! Preyhunter: ...okay? Gill: *clearly frustrated* You don't know what this IS??? Preyhunter: No, I just came here because I was hungry. Gill: *looks around* (Food randomly appears around the room) Gill: Oh. Whirlpool: Now that I think about it, I'm kind of hungry too. (Whirlpool walks over to the food and eats it) Preyhunter: You eat raw fish? Whirlpool: Yeah. Why not? It tastes good. Preyhunter: ... Whirlpool: What? It does! (Preyhunter tries some raw fish) Preyhunter: Actually, you're right. It's not that bad. Whirlpool: See? What did I tell you? (Gill chugs about thirteen bottles of water) (Preyhunter and Whirlpool stare at him) Gill: Queen Scarlet dehydrated me when I was alive, so I thought, why not just drink a lot while I'm dead? Preyhunter and Whirlpool: ... Whirlpool: *to Preyhunter* Well, you can't talk. (Palm walks in) Palm: Oh... hello, everyone. Gill: *cheerfully* Hey, Palm. We're just having breakfast. Preyhunter: Breakfast? Who told you this was breakfast? It could be lunch, or dinner, or even SNACK time and we wouldn't know! There's no sun in... wherever this place is. Whirlpool: *grumpily* It's not heaven, that's for sure. Gill: *conversationally* Yeah, I doubt I'd meet with you in heaven. Didn't you try to murder my daughter and bury a dagger on an island for my other daughter to find and then kill my whole family? Whirlpool: Yep. Palm: *shudders* This isn't a... casual group I can see. wip Notes Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (Qibli77) Category:Genre (Comedy)